Honey's Dungeon
by Mad-Little-Alice
Summary: I've written this before under a different username. That old account is gone. I started anew and I've revamped the entire story to fit with my evolved writing style. It has been a longstanding joke with my cousins that Honey is not the innocent he seems. That he is in fact sadistic and keeps Mori locked in a sex dungeon. Take a walk in their dark desires. Enjoy.
1. The True Lolita

****I own none of these characters. It has been a long standing joke between my cousins and I that Honey is not the sweet, innocent, cake-lover that he seems to be. That he keeps Mori locked in a sex dungeon and uses him however his black little heart desires.****

 ** **I hope you enjoy reading, I certainly had fun writing.****

The dull thwack of leather hitting flesh resounded throughout the room. A deceptively childlike looking blonde stood feet spread for balance, a simple, black, leather belt stretched between his hands. One would never guess he was a high school student, not with his big, innocent, blue eyes. Not with that sweet smile, often portrayed when he was pleased or eating a slice of cake. Certainly not with his small stature which was better suited for a child in middle school.

A dark smile twisted his childlike countenance even more at the grunt he earned with a well place swing of the leather belt. Almost the complete opposite of the blonde youth was the target of the strap. Dark, black hair crowned a usually stoic expression, that expression was now broken with two twin red splotches of color on his cheeks. He towered over his companion, nearly twice his size. Looking at the pair no one ever guessed that they were related. Nor that they were classmates.

"Mitskuni" the name a plea, though the owner of that voice knew at once he had made a grave error as the strap caught him hard on his thighs, a swift series of them. He groaned anew the pain adding to the ache of his backside. He was bare from the waist down, he wore his school blazer emblazoned on the breast with their school symbol. His cousin two was wearing the same, except for the fact that he was completely dressed. The only article missing was his belt, which was currently being used to paint the dark haired man's backside pink.

"Excuse me! How dare you speak to me so! You know when we step into this room I am to be referred to as Master!" This room was a simple soundproof room, clear of any adornments and furniture but a plush armchair, a floor lamp, and a heavy duty hook hanging from the ceiling. Off the main room was a closet that held all sorts of straps for ones arms, wrists, and some people could only guess at. Alongside those were various paddles. Small, light ones that stung. Heavy duty ones for harsher punishment. There were some that had holes for less wind resistance. There were canes of different thicknesses, and a plethora of toys for their use. Only the blonde young man was allowed into this closet unless he asked his companion for something to fetch.

"Master! Please! I'm s-sorry!" He tried to backpedal, contrition and fear coloring his voice. All this earned him was another volley of swings from the belt. His backside was a deep pink by now, aching fiercely, welts breaking up the smoothness of the skin. Stepping forward his Master smoothed his hand over the welts, pinching it and getting another groan in response. The skin beneath his palm was heated from the pain.

"Quiet, I don't want to hear another word from you" his cousins mouth snapped shut at once. Although, he was frightened of the punishments doled out, desire also coursed through his body. As evidenced by the raging erection. The tip glistened with wetness, as his cousin swept around to the front he slid a fingertip along the length. Gathering a bead of the moisture he licked it up. It was salty. The tingling sensation at his touch sent a visible shiver down his pets spine. One that made his own tightly confined erection throb. But, first punishment was needed for speaking out of turn.

Dropping the belt Honey crossed to the closet and swung it open, seeing this Mori's breath caught and his heart raced faster. He knew more pain was to come for his preach in conduct. But, never at any time did it occur to him to leave the room or overpower his cousin. Taking his time the blond finally selected a cane about the same thickness as his thumb. Testing it he swung it at the wall. It felt good. He could hear his cousin panting in anxiety, good. He deserved it for his rude behavior. When they stepped into this room, into this house, he was to be referred to as Master. Turning around he advanced upon his pet, Mori shivered, though never did his member flag in any way. He knew apologizing would do him no good, would even earn him a worse punishment.

"Go to the hook and grab it" Honey ordered imperiously, quick to obey Mori rushed to do as he was bid. The hook was placed at just the right height that he had to stretch up to reach it. In doing so this stretched his body into one long line, tensing the muscles of his body. This was a familiar position for him and he knew what was coming. Despite that or because of it he was in dread over what was to come. The cane came down hard on his calves, staining them first pink and then white with the force. Honey was stronger than he looked. The marks would bruise eventually, but since Mori always wore pants no one would ever see them. Even though he was punished every day never did those punishments leave permanent marks. Honey never cut or burned him. He may bruise him and spank him but there was an unspoken agreement that, that would be as far as they went.

Setting the cane aside Honey shrugged out of his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of the button up shirt beneath it. Snatching up the wooden cane again he laid into his cousin and pet. The dull thud of the cane hitting flesh was heard by no one but them. Mori's breath came in heaving gulps as tears began to course down his cheeks. Soon he was squirming to get away from the swing of the cane, never, of course, letting go of the hook in the process. He couldn't help himself, even if he knew he deserved this. His erection bobbed about with his movement. Desire so profound mingling with the pain that he knew if Honey had touched him he would have spilled his seed at once, shamefully.

The strikes came harder, Honey panting with exertion and arousal. Until finally the cane dropped to the wood flood with a clatter and he ordered his pet to bend over. Eagerly now Mori dropped onto his hands and knees. He could heard the fumble of a zipper being pulled down and the rustle of pants impatiently shoved down, before the cool feeling of Honey's hands spreading his cheeks apart. Raising his hips he moaned his need, his desire to please his Master. His body felt hot all over and the passion between his legs felt near to overwhelming. With a great moan of his own Honey sheathed himself in his cousins tight hole.

The two strained together, hearts pounding, erections throbbing, as Honey worked himself inside Mori. Moaning low he ran his hands over the welts on his cousins backside until his pet moaned in pain and pleasure. His pleasure soon reached its pinnacle, each stroke of those tight muscles bringing him closer to his finish. Harder he thrust into his cousin, both panting and moaning, foreheads glistening with sweat. Until finally with a sharp cry Honey filled his pet with warm liquid, his organ pulsing within the tight confines. Mori squeezed his muscles wanting to drain ever drop from his Master, his own unfulfilled need still aching between his legs. The twin sacks beneath them aching and tight with his need for climax. Reaching around Honey ran his fingers along the stiffened member, it jerked beneath his hand. Grasping it strongly he needed only pump his small hand a few times before Mori finished explosively, his roar nearly worryingly loud if the room wasn't soundproof. His seed sprayed everywhere, coating his master's hand in the sticky substance. Immediately the hand fell away and he could feel Honey sliding from inside him. He turned on his hands and knees and pressed his lips to the sleek, black, dress shoes in front of him. The smell of them alone inflamed him, merely because they belonged to his Master.

"Clean up that mess" Honey was already pulling his pants into place and pulling on his blue blazer. Running a hand through his blond curls he watched as his cousin lapped up the puddle on the floor and then came over and kissed his shoes again. His face showed warm approval and he smoothed his hand over the dark hair affectionately. Even that innocent touch sent a stab of warmth and desire through Mori's body. He chanced a glance at his Master and was relieved to see the peaceful look on his face. He was ecstatic, he had managed to please him, especially after his rudeness.

Only to dress himself in the rest of his school uniform was Mori allowed to stand to his full height unless otherwise ordered. As he shimmied into his black slacks Honey stopped him. It didn't take long before those slim, warm fingers brought him to attention. A smile curved his Master's lips as he asked him to turn around and bend over. Trepidation filled him but he did as he was told, bending over and presenting his backside, even spreading the cheeks wide apart at another order. He gasped as he felt the thick head of a phallus pressing against the tight ring. With a little wiggling the plastic organ was fully seated inside him. Honey chuckled and told him to finish dressing. As the last button was being slipped into place Honey calmly pressed the button of a remote inside his pocket. Immediately Mori stiffened, a low sound, somewhere between a groan and a gasp, escaping him. The phallus was moving within him. Vibrating and making his erection throb all the harder within his slacks. He was so stiff it was easily noticeable as a tent in his pants. Mori was certainly better endowed than his smaller cousin. At an arched brow from said cousin he shifted his erection, pointing it upwards. It was hidden more or less. Nodding his approval Honey led the way out, only once they reached the door was Mori allowed to stand to his full height. The servants knew of the illicit relationship going on under the roof of the Haninozuka family mansion. But they were paid far to much and turned a blind eye. Though none except for the two boys themselves knew the exact extent of their relationship.

A sleek, black car awaited the pair and they climbed in. The driver greeted them both respectfully, but otherwise he didn't speak. Honey had already transformed into the front he showed the rest of the world. That of a sweet, naive, and innocent little boy. One with a penchant for sweets, cute things, and his stuffed bunny. Even now that bunny was sitting beside them in the car. Honey bounced in place, babbling about their friends and the host club. Now and again he would slip a hand into his pocket and turn the vibrating phallus on for a minute or more at the time. It was enough to make Mori hard again if he had softened in the slightest, though he never did. He knew the consequences of being found anything less.

As they got out of the car and headed towards their school, towards their friends, their club, and a false life they pretended at, Honey stopped him. In a low voice he warned him of the punishment he would receive if he made any mistakes today. He needed no warning, but it was something that came every day regardless. Though he said nothing it was obvious he understood.


	2. Master is always Watching

"Welcome my lovely princesses to the Ouran Host Club. Please enjoy yourselves, for we exist purely for your happiness." The door swept open among a flurry of sweet smelling, red, rose petals. The petals swirling around seven strikingly handsome young men, or six men and one female masquerading as a man. The scene was something from a fairy tale. The princes of Ouran High School. The excited babble of dozens of girls met their ears, each group choosing their favorite host and heading towards their tables. The Prince of Princes, Tamaki Suoh, treating all women like Princesses. Showering them with flattery and making them feel as if they were the most special beings in the world. There was the mischievous twins, always exiting the girls with their actions, painting delicious taboo fantasies in their minds, ones they did nothing to refute, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Then came the natural type, Haruhi Fujioka. She knew instinctively how to draw the girls to her, like flies to honey. Kyouya Ootori, the dark prince. Keeping himself always aloof, drawing girls with his calm unruffled air. Always keeping thim at arms length, though each choosing him in the hopes to be that one who could pierce his heart. The always popular Mitskuni Hunny Haninozuka. Who always drew the ladies with his big blue eyes, falsely innocent grin, and childish actions that were just too cute to ignore. Coupled with him every time was the stoic prince, Takashi Mori Morinozuka. With his quiet mystery every girl wished to penetrate. Together they created the Host Club, by far the most popular club in the entire school. At least for the females of the school.

"Isn't this good cake Usa-chan?" Honey's sweet voice chirped to his beloved stuffed bunny, the young man pretending to feed the pink plushie a bite. The girls around him smiled at the sweetness. To all who saw him he appeared the most innocent of beings. Never happier than with Usa-chan in his arms, a plate of cake, and his beloved cousin Mori nearby. None could guess at the sadistic nature hidden behind those blue eyes. Or of all the twisted games he played with his cousin. Games they could never hope to guess the nature of.

"Would you like a bite Takashi?" he asked, using the question as an opportunity to climb onto the taller young man's lap. The question coupled with such a childish action produced the desired smiles of indulgence and enjoyment, along with the crones of "aww, how cute" and "Honey does love his Mori-sempai." Under the table, where no eyes could see, Honey had his palm pressed to the bulge in Mori's pants. The small hand was massaging the cramped erection, one that had never softened once today. Not with the small tortures and the constant presence of the phallus inside him. Slowly he took the bite of cake, swallowing the groan that threatened as the small hand squeezed. How exquisite in his small teasing he was. None but Mori could see the swift dark look in his eyes. The look that revealed the true nature of him. No one in the world knew its full truth, none but Mori.

It took a lot of willpower for the larger man not to make a sound, but even he couldn't prevent the groan that startled all those at the table, Honey quickly turned the phallus off. His eyes promised retribution later as all the girls hastened forward. Asking with worry if Mori was hurt or sick. Honey himself joined in the chorus, concerned etched onto his features. At Mori's insistence that he had merely stubbed his toe on the table leg, did the girls settle back down. Frowning for him alone Honey then turned around, settling even more firmly into his cousins lap. His soft bottom pressed against the aching bulge, as the hands tightened on his hips the blond smiled. Well pleased with himself. He proceeded to delight the girls at the table with his silly dribble about cakes, sweets, and all things cute. So much so that he started to annoy himself. He had so much contempt hidden inside for these girls, how boring they were. None of them could hold a candle to his Mori, to the complexity of their world. He waited till the moment they could go home and he could punish his pet as he so sorely deserved, especially after that very naughty groan early. As he spoke he envisioned punishments. Thinking of paddles and straps, whilst speaking about his favorite sweets.

"Until tomorrow my beauties. Be prepared, we are hosting a truly marvelous event. Imagine towering columns and beautiful pyramids." Finally the last of the girls had trickled out of the room, very reluctantly. Haruhi at once commenced cleaning up as Kyouya drew Tamaki aside to discuss just how much this event would cost the club. As the one in charge of the money this was very important to the dark prince, though not important in the slightest to Tamaki. As long as it happened. The twins had already left, nothing could convince those two to clean up. Haruhi moved among the tables with the ease of one who's been doing it awhile, which she had. As she reached the table that Honey and Mori had hosted at she tsked at the state Usa-chan was in.

"Oh Honey-sempai. Look how dirty he is. You've gotten cake and tea all over him. I know you like feeding him but did you have to be so messy?" A redundant question, for of course this happened fairly often. As was apparent when the pair left together to clean him up. Of course Tamaki could never bear to be separated from Haruhi long and tagged along. Kyouya soon followed, not to clean up the bunny but to run some numbers and do other things he did to keep the club running smoothly. This left Mori alone. Not since they had gotten to school had Mori been alone. The ache of his confined erection was excruciating. The throbbing only getting worse as his body realized what he was about to do.

Fear and excitement battled in equal measures inside him, a deep breath, and then sweet sweet release. He had barely touched himself and already the tip was beaded with moisture. Glancing furtively at the door he kept an eye, and ear, out for a hint of someone. Soon though, he was lost in the feel of his hands on an organ that had been aching all day. His head fell back against the chair, a look of ecstasy suffusing his face, and darkening his cheeks pink. The hand gripping himself squeezed out another droplet of moisture, speeding up as the pressure built. Mori was fairly panting now, he hadn't touched himself in a very long time. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't resist. It felt too good, he needed this so badly. He was close, oh so close. His back arched, erection throbbing madly.

"I leave for a few minutes and what do I find?" The hiss of cold anger in that voice swept through him, Mori's hand fell away at once, fear sliding down his spine. He opened his eyes to find furious blue ones staring into his own. Honey's warm hands closed around the still twitching member, it jerked madly in his hands as he stroked it once. Mori groaned unable to help himself, the sound quickly becoming one of despair when his Master tucked him back into his pants. Not a moment too soon as Haruhi came back in clutching Usa-chan, followed by Tamaki, whom she was ignoring. Her inquisitive brown eyes swept the room, if she thought the tenseness of both boys was odd her face didn't reveal it.

"You will be in so much trouble when we get home," Honey hissed in a voice so low only Mori could hear it. A shiver of apprehension whispered down his spine. He would pay and pay dearly. He had known that when he started if he were caught. Knew he deserved it, knew he wouldn't have done differently. He dropped his eyes respectively and whimpered, whether it was a sound for leniency or one in affirmation, he wasn't quite sure. Possibly both. If the sound did anything to soften Honey's anger he gave no indication of it.

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, the only witness to all this being a pink plush bunny, watching all with cold plastic eyes.


	3. Crime and Punishment

"What did I tell you Takashi? You are never to pleasure yourself. You know better and now I have to punish you. Do you think I enjoy punishing you? No, but I do this because you have to learn. You have to remember just who is in charge here." Honey prowled restlessly, back and forth, in front of his cousin. Mori was down on his knees, head bowed in submission, hands clasped behind his back. He was completely naked, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his upper body, whether it was from nerves or anticipation was unknown. Although, Honey denied taking enjoyment from these beatings the spark of dark lust that filled his eyes as he handled the strap and plied it on his pet spoke otherwise. He enjoyed it very much. Mori didn't always have to do anything wrong for Honey to use it on him.

Mori didn't raise his head, no he kept that meekly bowed. Still, he needed to look at his Lord and Master, so he raised his eyes to watch the beautiful blonde youth pace in front of him, anger rippling through his small body. Mori knew that if he stood he could easily overpower the smaller boy, only he didn't want too. Mitskuni was his cousin, his friend, his lover, and his Master. The dimly lit room threw shadows on his small form and made the small smile on Honey's lips seem all the more sinister. A shudder went through Mori as he looked upon it. That smile promised nothing but a terrible punishment for what he had done earlier. His erection swelled at the thought, blood pumping until he knew his cousin could see it.

Stopping suddenly Honey advanced on him, gently he traced a pale finger down Mori's cheek. Sliding his fingers under the chin he tilted his cousin's face up. "I don't enjoy punishing you Takashi." He repeated, though the undercurrent of excitement in his voice told a different story. "But, what you did was very bad and you must be punished for that. I'm sure you understand." He continued. "It's really for your own good" he crooned, as if he was a benevolent Master who did this for his own good. Mori swallowed hard, his hardened member twitching in expectation.

"Turn around and put your hands on the ground, raise your ass nice and high for me Takashi. This is only the beginning of what is coming for you." Honey's fingers made quick work of his belt and Mori could hear the all too familiar sound of fabric sliding against leather as it came off. The belt was one of Honey's favorite tools, for it was always with him. Sometimes Mori had to wonder if he didn't do these things on purpose because he wanted these punishments, liked them even. Liked the humiliation and the degradation of it all.

Bent over in such a position made him feel very vulnerable. Oh sure he was naked most of the time he was in this room, but in this position his bottom was on display, the cheeks spread so everything was visible. His scrotum was unprotected as well and Honey caressed these with cold fingers. Honey never did anything truly painful to these so Mori wasn't worried about that. Still the feel of him hefting and fondling them had him swallowing almost painfully hard, his throat felt dry.

Honey didn't start right away, he circled. Studying his quarry from all angles, trying to find where best to start. Most often it was the backside, covering those lovely cheeks in pink and red markings. Although, he did sometimes work on the thighs, or even Mori's strong back. He loved to see the muscles rippling under the skin. Mori was handsomely built. His pet strove hard not to pant, he could see him fighting it, but his breath was already coming quicker as he waited. Sometimes the waiting was the hardest part, anticipating that first swing. Honey loved to draw it out. Watch the reflexive jerk as he snapped the belt against his palm, the fear he caused excited him nearly as much as the pain.

Doubling the belt over he finally stopped just behind his cousin. The marks from earlier had healed nicely, though, there were a few spots left from particularly hard swings that had not. Spreading his legs for balance and power he fell into the familiar rhythm. Mori made no sounds through the first dozen strikes, his bottom quickly going from white to a lovely shade of pink. He didn't stop until his cousin was squirming, low groans coming from the much taller young man. Shaking with excitement Honey ordered him to the hook. Scurrying Mori took the position backside still to Honey. Only Honey moved to his front.

Lust suffused his features, Honey was panting with it. His blue eyes swept his cousins taunt body, lingering on the hard organ, a small smile flickered in the corner of his mouth before disappearing. It was all the warning Mori got before the belt came down on his erection. The sting made him jerk in place, skittering sideways to evade the next swing, though never letting go of the hook. He moaned low in pain as Honey slowly started to swing the strap at his stomach, his thighs, his aching organ, leaving a mess of pink, white, and red in its wake. His engorged member was a deep red now and leaking fluid. Dropping the belt Honey leaned in and swept his tongue over the tip, savoring the delicious taste, the heat of it, and the way Mori's erection twitched uncontrollably from such a little thing. His cousin was moaning low now, hips rocking with his need. But they still weren't done. Far from it. Now he was ready for their games.

"Now, I think you're ready for our games. Isn't that right Takashi?" He fairly purred, before ordering his raven haired pet down on all fours, like some sort of animal. On impulse Mori crawled forward and pressed his lips to the sleek black shoes they wore to school. Mitskuni hadn't even taken his off yet. They had gotten home and Honey had ordered him straight into the room. The servants knew what was going on, but they were too well trained and too well paid to interfere. Besides this sort of Master and Pet relationship between the Haninozuka family and the Morinozuka family had existed for many generations, it was simply the way of things.

"Is my pet actually asking for forgiveness?" Honey asked in mock surprise. Realizing his mistake Mori frantically shook his head, scuttling back on all fours, but the damage was already done. "Tsk tsk, I'm surprised at you Takashi, so many mistakes in one day. Turn back around seems we need another lesson. And lets get that phallus out of you while we're at it." Honey turned away knowing Mori would assume the previous position, crossing to the closet he searched through it. There, hidden in the back, was an elegant rosewood paddle. It was light and flexible, with a leather grip, and roses engraved into the back. It was one of Honey's favorites. This he took out, along with a covered basket. Setting these down he again rummaged through the closet, at last pulling a heavy leather belt. Normally he used his own, but he kept this one in here for worse punishment.

With his back to the closet Mori could only hear what was happening, not knowing what was to come made it all the worse, his heart was beating in his throat. He whimpered, supplicating, for all the good it did him. Honey ignored him, until he found the belt he wanted. Snapping it against his arm he took great delight in the tenseness of his pets body, the shiver of fear his cousin couldn't hide, and the thick erection that never went away. "That's a good boy" he cooed, soothingly as he ran a small palm over the new welts. "You know this is for your own good." Mori nodded, jerkily, it was expected.

The first ringing smack startled Mori more than it pained him, though as Honey found his rhythm the pain began to build as it always did. The stings fading into an ache that let him think of nothing else. That spiraled him into himself, this was who he was, this was all he was. A slave and a pet that strove only to please its Master. He didn't fight against it, he embraced it as his natural form. Mori moaned freely, squirming to evade the belt, though without actually moving his hands or feet. Honey's excitement was growing, his member bulging at the seams of his pants, straining to get free.

He kept it in check, no need to end the fun so soon. There were still many games to play. After all the night was young and Mori still had so much he had to pay for.


	4. Let the Games Begin

A sheen of sweat glistened on his upper body, causing the cut muscular form to look, if possible, even more appealing. Honey stood over his pet, smirking down at the bowed black head. Mori's mouth was pressed to his shoe, lips resting on the cool black leather. They had been this way for several minutes now, Honey absently running his fingers through the thick dark tresses. Mori was grateful for the break, his buttocks were a deep pink, even a frightening red in some spots, and all of it covered in hard welts. Clicking his tongue impatiently Honey's fingers curled, grabbing at the hair beneath his hand. Mori had rested long enough, Honey had been benevolent to even allow him to relax this long. He still had much to atone for after all.

"Alright Mori grab the basket for me." The order was lazily given but Mori raced over as if the voice were a whip driving him. Honey looked relaxed, but it was at times like these when he expected perfection. Snagging the covered, wicker, basket in his teeth he carried it back obediently, earning a small, close-lipped smile. He was thrilled, anything to make his Master happy, to see that beautiful face open and smiling in happiness. It was his greatest joy, especially when he was the one to cause it. It made the pain worth it as long as it made Mitskuni happy.

Ignoring the basket for the moment the short blonde crossed the small room and returned to the closet. There, near where the basket had rested, was the elegant paddle he had pulled out earlier. It was perfect for what he had in mind. He could have had Mori fetch it for him but he enjoyed the view from behind. Mori had not moved an inch since returning with the basket, still had it clutched in his mouth until his Master was ready to take it from him. He could be so good sometimes. Most times really. But, Honey enjoyed punishing his Pet, for any little infraction or for none at all. His pleasure was Mori's existence. The paddle whistled through the air as he swung it, it had a satisfying weight. His cousin new this particular paddle well.

The broad shoulders tensed unconsciously, recognizing the sound, a thrill of fear going through him. There was no way he expected to get off with just the belting he got, but he could never stop the spike of fear that weighed so heavily in his stomach. It was something he had come to understand and live with as company in this life he lead. The air from the swing whispered against his hot skin and the shiver this time was more from anticipation. With Honey standing before him again he was finally ordered to drop the basket, his jaw aching from holding the full basket so long. Inside the covered basket was a collection of golden balls, roughly the size of ping pongs balls. There were quit a few of them, filling the basket to the brim. With a sweeping gesture Honey threw them everywhere. Balls rolling into corners, under the single chair in the room, even inside the full closet.

No instructions were needed, as soon as the first ball had hit the floor Mori was off after the first one, scurrying on hands and knees after them, shadowed by his Master, and the ever present crack of the paddle. As soon as he collected one in his mouth he would hurry it back to the basket and wait while Honey picked it up. Each time he collected a ball he would raise his hips and spread his cheeks, his face resting on the hardwood floor. Honey's slender fingers would force the golden ball into the tight ring of muscle and off Mori would go again, getting filled with more and more balls as the game progressed. Soon he was filled with so many he felt stretched open, afraid he would loose them, even as Honey pressed him faster, the slim blonde sweating himself, a grin stretching his lips. In the dim lighting the grin looked practically malicious. Thankfully Honey knew how many balls Mori could take, though he still expected all of them to make it back into the basket. There was only one left now, Mori was counting, as was his Master. Except he couldn't find it anywhere, the paddle was coming down harder and with greater frequency. Gasping and sobbing Mori frantically searched everywhere for the elusive ball, his bottom felt like it was on fire, pain radiating from the welts.

At last he caught a glint of gold in his peripheral vision, the ball had rolled into the back of the closet. It had been overlooked earlier in his haste to collect the others. Elated he scrambled over, rooting towards the back, for the out of reach ball. His buttocks wiggled in the air, the perfect target for the never ceasing paddle. Honey's small, free hand was smoothing over the front of his jeans. His excitement evident in the bulging erection and the arousal glazing his blue eyes. With the last ball in the basket Mori waiting, head bowed, panting open mouthed, near the basket. Honey dropped the paddle with a clatter and hastily unzipped his pants. Yanking the dark head up he thrust unceremoniously into his cousins warm mouth, a low moan breaking from him. Without missing a beat Mori suckled eagerly, his own erection throbbing painfully.

Sitting up a little he clutched at the slender thighs mouth working on the stiff member, as if he couldn't get enough. He couldn't. The feel of the velvety skin under his lips, the taste of the precum beading from the tip, the throbbing as his Master got closer to his climax. It was a heady feeling and only fed his own lust. He moaned himself, the sound vibrating around the organ in his mouth and causing Honey to cry out, clutching Mori's head. Forcing the dark head down, making him gag, he orgasmed explosively. Mori drank it down, hips rolling shamelessly with his own need. All at once he was released and Honey calmly zipped up his pants, as calmly as one can when panting and red faced.

Mori on his knees stared at him, eyes moist, begging silently. Stooping down Honey kissed him, gathering him close. Only now could Mori embrace him as he desired, clinging to him fiercely as his Master kissed him. He tried to keep his hips from making contact, knowing even a small brush might make him explode. This kiss was everything he wanted it to be and more. Passion coursed through his veins, it was possessive and tender, demanding, and full of the odd love they shared. The love no one they knew would really understand. Honey was whispering sweet words against his lips. How beautiful he was in his suffering, how Honey loved him, adored him, needed him.

When they broke apart they were panting again and Honey's arousal was reengaged. Standing Honey gazed down at his pet, love in his eyes. Mori was still holding the golden balls inside, even after all this he had been such a good, obedient Pet and not released them. He was immensely grateful when his Master ordered him to let go. Though this humiliating ordeal involved squatting and pushing, the ceasing of the pressure and Honey's gentle hand in his hair made it okay. The balls bounced onto the floor and rolled away, he was, of course, expected to fetch them. Afterwards they would be cleaned up, by Mori. But, only after the games were done.

For now they were. Mori got one more paddling before they retired to Honey's room. Mori had spent many nights here, sleeping in the same bed or on the floor nearby. There weren't many toys in here, of course there were a few if Honey woke up at night and wanted to play. A paddle, a vibrator or two, a phallus, handcuffs, and a curious assortment over near the wall. It was some leather bindings screwed to the wall. Ones for the wrists, ankles, and a thick one to wrap around his waist. It was here that he was ordered while Honey strapped him in, standing on a chair to do the wrists. He was suspended a few inches off the floor now. He had spent a number of nights here, he wasn't surprised by this, not after what he had done today. His naked erection bobbed in the air, gently Honey curled his fingers around it. Mori groaned but Honey was merely holding it in place as he strapped a vibrator to it. The toy had been a pricey one, but well worth the money. It was programmed so that it could turn on and off periodically. Honey could sleep peacefully while every hour or so for a few minutes the vibrator would torment Mori's poor hard on.

Honey smiled oh so sweetly as he crawled into bed, falling asleep to the sound of his cousins low moans.


	5. Authors Notes

First I appreciate everyone who has read and enjoyed this fanfiction. For awhile now I've been struggling to find an ending, then last night it occurred to me. This idea was never meant to be a story it was first and foremost a collection of one shots thrown together for fun. So I'm going to scrap the last few chapters and keep it as it was originally intended. I hope everyone enjoyed a look in Honey's Dungeon.

Happy Reading!

Melanie.


End file.
